wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ball
" |image = S1e8a Buster begging before everyone.jpg |caption = Wander, Sylvia, Beeza and the fleas looking up at Buster. |season = 1 |production = 108b |broadcast = 13 |story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Dave Thomas Ben Joseph Tim McKeon Eddie Trigueros Alex Kirwan Johanna Stein Greg White |writer = Ben Joseph |storyboards = Ed Baker Eddie Trigueros |directed = Eddie Trigueros |us = January 10, 2014 |international = |pairedwith = "The Bounty" | iTunes = }} Wander and Sylvia's spa day is cut short when a bunch of fleas have to flee their planet because a giant dog, Buster, has come back to attack it, assuming it's a ball, like what happened to the past planets the citizens lived on. Wander helps the fleas take on Buster by coming up with plans of his own to chase him away, but all doesn't go well and they might have to flee after all. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia are enjoying a spa day on Balzaria 9 with Beeza and her flea colony. Eventually they hear the sound of chimes, which means they have to flee the planet forever, thus ending their fun early. Wander wonders why they're fleeing, and she explains they're doing so because their planet is about to be destroyed. Prior to this, they lived on eight other planets, and every time they did so, they heard the Armageddon Chimes, which is a sign that someone has come to destroy them. Sylvia wonders who the destroyer is, and Beeza reveals it's a dog they used to call the "Worldbuster", now most of them simply called him "Buster". The fleas begin rushing to their ship to flee the planet, but Wander stops them and gives an inspirational speech of facing their fears over Buster head-on, and invites them to stop him with a plan. Moments later, the gang constructs a huge capsule which they launch into space and transform it into a giant mechanical bone which Buster follows after. Everyone celebrates their victory, but it does not last long as Buster returns and drops the giant bone onto the planet. Wander wonders why the plan didn't work and Sylvia says, "We threw the dog a bone, and he fetched it!" Buster begins drooling (which Beeza dubs "The Sticky Rains of Terror"), causing the fleas to flee once more. Sylvia suggests they leave, but Wander refuses and tells the fleas he has another plan. Soon after this, Everyone is lined up in front of Buster. Wander has the fleas take out a bunch of whistles and blow them to shoo Buster off. The whistle sounds are inaudible to them, but not to Buster who is annoyed. The plan does not work though, as after this, Buster begins barking back, causing everything to blow all over the place. Then Buster begins licking everything with his tongue. Wander tells the fleas he has another plan: trash. Following his orders, the fleas find as much trash as they can and throw it at Buster's tongue, briefly stopping him to let everyone celebrate. He eventually resumes licking, hence the fact that dogs love trash, according to Sylvia. Buster starts to chew the planet to pieces, and Sylvia immediately takes him to the ship where the fleas are waiting. After boarding, Sylvia frantically tells the ship to take off, and it does just that. After that, Buster continues chewing the planet, and eventually, it breaks apart, destroying it forever. Wander sadly watches this and Sylvia tells him that even though they didn't get a win this time, sometimes if a problem is so big, they just have to flee. Wander is still not impressed by this comment and knows there's only way to stop the problem once and for all. He instantly runs to the captain's room and throws the captain out, taking control of the ship. Despite Sylvia's warnings that they have to flee, Wander frantically says that's what he's doing and facing the problem head-on. He dodges Buster's chews and flies onto his back, eventually crashing the ship. Everyone exits the ship onto Buster's back, where Sylvia is angered at what Wander did and now that the ship has crashed, the fleas have no place to live. But upon realizing the landscape and after the fleas admire it, Beeza thanks Wander for the fact that he has found them a permanent home. Wander replies to this by stating they wanted to flee, but it turns out that all they really needed to do was in fact, flea. Later as Wander and Sylvia are leaving, Wander explains the flea pun to Sylvia. Soon they hear a meowing and turn to see another planet, possibly a sign that there is a similar problem to earlier. Wander smiles while Sylvia frowns in disgust, and the scene fades to black. Transcript Gallery Quotes Trivia *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. *The planets all oddly look like tennis balls so this explains why Buster kept on destroying them while trying to chew them. *Beeza is the first named character Wander and Sylvia help to be female. *The planet's inhabitants are shown very uninterested in saving their own planet and worrying about their own future life. *This is one of few episodes in which Sylvia appears in person but her name is not said once. *The title refers to Buster mistaking the planet as a ball and constantly destroying it. *This is the first episode to end on a possible cliffhanger, as told by Wander and Sylvia hearing a cat's meow from a yarn planet in the distance, leading Wander to smile and Sylvia to frown in annoyance, as a possible reference to the fact that the yarn planet is their next stop in their usual space travels. *Based on Beeza's flashback, the eight other planets the fleas lived on were also named Balzaria, numbered 1 through 8. *A kamikaze is a Japanese aircraft used in World War II used to make suicidal crashes or the pilot making it. *A parody of 'Rosie The Riveter' is shown with Sylvia after she rivets nails into the side of the aircraft. *There are two references to World War II in this episode. Continuity *Second time Wander drives a ship uncontrollably. ("The Prisoner") *Third time Wander becomes crazy ("The Fugitives", "The Box") *Third episode where a planet is named. ("The Bad Guy", "The Troll") *At the very end of the episode, the last line of If You Wander Over Yonder is parodied as a cat's meowing. *Second episode where a planet's inhabitants are relocated to a better place ("The Good Deed"). *Second episode in which the episode's planet or location is destroyed ("The Pet"). *Second time Wander's helpings eventually cause something bad to happen ("The Good Deed"). Errors *At the beginning of the episode, Wander is not wearing his hat. When he and Sylvia follow the fleas wondering why they're fleeing, Wander's hat appears on his head out of nowhere. *Buster seems to change appearances several times throughout the episode. *When Wander shows his blueprint for the first plan he has his own hard hat with a star on it, but later while he is helping out, he is wearing his regular hat. *After Sylvia scolds Buster for barking at everyone, the inside of Wander's hat is dark green instead of black. *When Wander and Sylvia's bubble fountains turn off, they splash into water and watch the fleas leave while dripping wet, but when zoomed out there is clearly no water in the pod their fountains are spraying out of. *During Wander and Sylvia's spa day at the beginning, when zoomed out there are buildings behind them but when in close up, the buildings are gone. Allusions *'We Can Do It!/Rosie the Riveter': When Sylvia puts on a red bandanna with white polka dots and flexes her arm, she does the same pose of the woman on this famous wartime propaganda poster, along with wearing the same bandanna. ** When Sylvia flexes her arm, the distinctive sound effect from The Powerpuff Girls can be heard, another series by Craig McCracken. * Ghostbusters - Beeza mentions Buster used to be called the "Worldbuster", which references the popular ghost hunting team and franchise. *Buster attacking the planet may be a reference to The HitchHiker's Guide to the Galaxy, in which an entire alien battle fleet is eaten by a small dog. Production Information *This is the first episode of 2014. *Originally announced to air on January 12, 2014. *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "JaNEWary". *This episode aired first, and its partner episode "The Bounty" aired 2 weeks later. However when shown together and in production order, the order of the episodes is reversed. International premieres Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Hater ♦, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Peepers ♦, Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Beeza, Additional Voices *Corey Burton as Captain, Additional Voices :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode